


deviltown is colder in the summer time

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ALL RIGHT I SAID IT, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Author Is Sleep Deprived, But they have problems sometimes, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Eret and Floris | Fundy and Niki | Nihachu are Siblings, Eret helps fundy and tubbo with dysphoria, Eret is supportive of niki and fundy's relationships, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Good Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Toby Smith | Tubbo, He/Him and They/Them pronouns for Floris | Fundy, Hehe I saw that tag on another fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I only write another chapter when I'm half asleep, I wrote this for myself but you can read it too, IRL stuff too, Its implied, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, M/M, Niki gets two girlfriends, No Smut, Only use of real names if creator uses them, Otherwise I just think its normal for a child to be named Technoblade, Parent Alexis | Quackity, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Projecting Ayo, Rated T for swearing, SOFT for them, Tags Are Fun, They all know eachother, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), This Is STUPID, Title from a Cavetown Song, To Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Zak Ahmed Loves Darryl Noveschosch, chatfic, he tries, lots of crack, no beta we die like tommyinnit, plus ranboo, references to the smp, tags will be deleted and/or changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Falling doesn't feel so bad when I know you've fallen this way tooordreamsmp chatfic where everyone is gay for eachother
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis| Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Jschlatt, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu/JustAMinx | Minx, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Floris | Fundy, Everyone & Everyone, Floris | Fundy/5up, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Ranboo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	deviltown is colder in the summer time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cUMcITY](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cUMcITY).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno: Only I have the immense power and stamina to destroy god, you fools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey besties here's your first chapter

[12:10AM EST] 

  
  


[Dream has added GeorgreNotFound, Sapnap, Antfrost, BadBoyHalo, Skeppy, Tommyinnit, Tubbo, WilburSoot, Fundy, Eret, Quackity, Technoblade, Niki, CptPuffy, Minx, Ph1lza, Jschlatt, Ranboo, 5up, and KarlJacobs to the chat room]

[Dream has renamed the chat room to EAT BACON]

  
  


Dream: who wants to help me kill god

Sapnap: ME

GeorgeNotFound: i’m in

Fundy: It is literally 12am. 

Dream: and?

Fundy: Y’know what, you’re right. Let’s go.

Technoblade: Only I have the immense power and stamina to destroy god, you fools. I have just consumed an entire large-sized box of Chick-Fil-A waffle fries and a medium sprite. I am so powerful that Satan himself trembles before my might. Bow down, for you are but mere mortals facing your true king. 

Eret: u had chick-fil-a?

Eret: mmmmm taste that sweet sweet homophobia

Technoblade: Potatoes would never betray me like that.

Tommyinnit: HI BITCHES GUESS WHOS HERE

Skeppy: dream whbf diud your aded twheg chdilod 

Tommyinnit: skeppy that was not very pog of you

BadBoyHalo: Skeppy is always pog! ^-^

Tommyinnit: make that face again ima start stabbing shit bitch

BadBoyHalo: Language! 

Skeppy: noi stavbnifg totmym 

Tommyinnit: SIMP

WilburSoot: SIMP

Tubbo: SIMP

Dream: SIMP

GeorgeNotFound: SIMP

Sapnap: SIMP

Eret: SIMP

Technoblade: SIMP

Fundy: SIMP

WilburSoot: I am so proud of you Fundy

Skeppy: stfu

BadBoyHalo: LANGUAGE!!!! 

WilburSoot: english

WilburSoot: Tommy its like 5am 

WilburSoot: don’t you have school?

Tommyinnit: yes and?

WilburSoot: tommy go to bed

Dream: yeah tommy go to bed

Tommyinnit: MAKE ME BITCH BOY

[12:37AM EST]

  
  


Tommyinnit: WILBUR WHAT THE FUCK

Tommyinnit: HOW DID YOU GET MY MOM’S NUMBER

WilburSoot: checkmate, bitch

Tommyinnit: FUCK YOU

[Tommyinnit has gone offline]

  
  


[12:40AM EST]

Tubbo: Tubbo

WilburSoot: tubbo you go to bed too

Tubbo: yes wilbur

[Tubbo has gone offline]

  
  


[3:28AM EST]

[Technoblade has renamed the chatroom to  **NERD** ]

[Dream has renamed the chat room to  **BACON** ]

[Technoblade has renamed the chatroom to  **Mere mortals** ]

[BadBoyHalo has renamed the chatroom to  **Muffinteers! ^-^** ]

[Sapnap has renamed the chatroom to  **piss baby** ]

[jschlatt has renamed the chatroom to  **WE TAKE NO L’S** ]

[WilburSoot has removed jschlatt from the chat room]

[Fundy has added jschlatt to the chat room]

WilburSoot: son i am disappointed but not surprised

Fundy: I will slit your throat open with no hesitation.

[KarlJacobs has renamed the chat room to  **HONK** ]

[Eret has renamed the chat room to  **HONK HONK BITCH** ]

[Dream has renamed the chat room to  **homiesexuals** ]

Antfrost: im homosexual not homiesexual srry homies

[Antfrost has renamed the chat room to  **poggers** ] 

[Sapnap has renamed the chatroom to  **cat shit** ]

GeorgeNotFound: naming it after dream’s dinner last night i see

Sapnap: yep :)

Dream: fuck u

GeorgeNotFound: no u

Eret: holy shit dude that was some serious damage

BadBoyHalo: Language!!!

[11:10AM EST]

Quackity: what the fuck

Quackity: i woke up to 69 notifications

Quackity: i mean nice but what the hell happened

Tommyinnit: quackity you should know to expect this from us by now

Quackity: i probably should

Tommyinnit: by the way

Tommyinnit: who’s your favorite woman

Quackity: woman?

Tommyinnit: yeah

Quackity: probably my mom

Tommyinnit: of course it is u bitch

[Tommyinnit has removed Quackity from the chat room]

[Dream has added Quackity to the chat room]

Dream: Tommy stop removing people

Tommyinnit: his favorite woman wasn’t the queen

Tommyinnit: i had no choice

Dream: i’m removing your admin privileges

Tommyinnit: no

Tommyinnit: you shouldnt do that

Tommyinnit: what you should do

Tommyinnit: is go onto the smp

Tommyinnit: and type this in the chat

Tommyinnit: /op tommyinnit

Drem: no.

Tommyinnit: wtf dream I’m a minor

Dream: how is that-

Dream: nevermind

Tommyinnit: if u don’t

Tommyinnit: i have a way to scare the living shit out of you

Dream: no u don’t 

Tommyinnit: bet bitch

Tommyinnit: [minecraft.iron.door.jpg]

Dream: …

Dream: fuck you

Tommyinnit: HAHA BITCH

Tommyinnit: WHOS LAUGHING NOW

[11:59AM EST]

Tubbo: HELLO

Tommyinnit: TUBBO :D

Tubbo: TOMMY! :D

Jschlatt: oh god they’re multiplying

Tommyinnit: fuck u

jschlatt: i was going to say something horrible but then i remembered ur a minor 

jschlatt: shit 

Tubbo: hey schlatt did you know that i’m a lawyer

Tubbo: ill take u to court

Tubbo: bitch

Tommyinnit: HELLO BIG LAW

jschlatt: …

[jschlatt has gone offline]

Tommyinnit: HAHA

Tommyinnit: YOU SCARED HIM AWAY

Tubbo: ITS BECAUSE IM A LAWYER

Tubbo: I CAN DO THAT SHIT

Tubbo: I MADE THE LAW

Tommyinnit: HELL YEAH U DID

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for u danganronpa fans techno is a gundham kinnie


End file.
